


The Two Acolytes 1 - Meeting A Small Bird

by aolady



Category: Ragnarok Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aolady/pseuds/aolady
Summary: Jouee left for Payon Forest to train and meditate. One night, by pure coincidence, she meets an Archer who resembles a small bird.





	The Two Acolytes 1 - Meeting A Small Bird

The sun was about to set, dyeing the sky indigo. The bugs started to play their song of the night, as if greeting the arrival of the pitch-black sky that replaced the indigo sky. A girl opened her eyes and looked at the sky. She shivered a bit because that month was cold. She breathed in, feeling the aroma of the forest, then,as she exhaled, she stood up slowly. Her stomach growled, as if telling her it was almost the time for dinner. She thought about fish-and-mushroom soup, and stretched her body before she started looking for fresh mushrooms.

The blue-haired girl smiled as she spotted a group of mushrooms under a tree. Some of the mushrooms were ripe enough. She collected them and moved to find another group of mushrooms. She found some more mushrooms and collected them, until the basket she brought was almost full. She looked at a certain mushroom that has ripen beautifully, thinking that she would collect it before she went back to her camp. However, when she grabbed the mushroom, it wasn't a mushroom that she grabbed- it was another person's hand! Shocked, the girl unleashed the hand with a gasp.

"Aaah!" the girl groaned as she witnessed that hand took away the mushroom. The owner of that hand soon revealed herself: a girl with jet-black hair. She wielded a bow and a quiver of arrow was hanging on her belt.  
"Eh, a wandering Archer?" the girl asked.  
"What's an Acolyte doing here? Are you lost?" the Archer asked back.  
"I built a camp around here." the girl answered.  
"You didn't rent a room? Payon Inn is vacant now, you know. It's low-season."  
"Uh... I have my reasons."  
"I see."  
Both girls looked at each other for a while, until the Archer's stomach growled. the Archer laughed nervously. The Acolyte couldn't help but smile. However, right before she opened her mouth, an audible hiss stunned her. A boa appeared from behind the Archer. The Archer quickly set her distance to the boa and aimed her arrow. The Acolyte recited the prayers as the Archer attacked the boa. A surge of power flowed through the Archer's body as she killed the boa, quicker than she expected. She turned to the Acolyte, who was smiling.  
"Thanks." the Archer said.  
"That's one of my jobs." the Acolyte replied.

The two girls then light a bonfire near the footpath to the beach. On top of that bonfire, some branches were supporting a clay pot. The water in it has started to boil.  
"I've finished cleaning the mushrooms!" the Acolyte exclaimed. "How about the fish-collecting there?"  
"Still removing the bones~!" the Archer replied. The Acolyte voiced her "okay!" and approached the pot to add some herbs she collected earlier. When she was stirring the water, the Archer came with the fishes.  
"Wow, so clean it made me imagined how delicious it'd be!" the Acolyte praised. The Archer laughed as she put the bones to the water. The Acolyte added more water and they sat, warming their bodies.  
"Oh right, I don't now your name yet." the Archer asked.  
"I'm Jouee." The Acolyte answered. "And you?"  
"I'm Faura." The Archer replied. "Are you here for a mission from the church?"  
Jouee shook her head. "I'm here for personal reasons."  
"Ah..." Faura clapped her hands once. "Sorry. I sounded like a nosy person."  
"Hahaha, don't worry." Jouee chuckled, then she looked at the pot. "Time to add the mushrooms!"

Faura looked at the acolyte adding the mushrooms she cleaned to the pot, as well as some other herbs. She seemed to be a good person, and their gap in age should be small, if not none. However, Jouee seemed to be burdened by something. _Is that the "personal reason" she mentioned?_  
"Faura?"  
Faura looked up. Jouee was holding a wooden bowl full of soup.  
"Oh, thanks." She responded, feeling the warmth on her palms. "This smells good!"  
"Mmm-hmm," Jouee replied calmly. "This is my sister's secret mixed herbs. She said that the herbs are easy to get around Payon Forest, so I usually went here to collect the herbs for my journey."  
A silence fell as they were eating. Once they emptied the pot, Jouee offered herself to wash the dishes. Faura agreed to look after the bonfire as Jouee went.

Several minutes later, Jouee was back with clean bowls and pot.  
"Now what to do?" Faura asked.  
"Oh, you want to go back to Payon?" Jouee asked.  
"No, I didn't said so-" Faura replied. "I actually on my way to Alberta from Payon. After I finished restocking my supplies, I'll go to Geffen."  
".....You know you can afford teleportation service from Kafra from Payon to Alberta, right?"  
"Yeah, but, just like you, I'd rather collect some materials on my way to Alberta before I teleport to Payon or Prontera."  
"I see." Jouee nodded. "So, you'll go to Alberta?"  
"I'm planning to stay here for a night." Faura answered. "The soup was so delicious. It'd be rude if I just leave the cook after dinner."  
Another silence.  
"Jouee... right?" Faura asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you mind if I ask about that 'personal reason' you mentioned earlier?" Faura asked. "Ah, but it's fine if you don't want to."  
Jouee closed her eyes. Faura looked at her, a bit worried Jouee would snap.  
"Have you heard about Kirchner family?" asked Jouee.  
"Yeah... that family whose members had served the church, right?" Faura nodded. "Are you the member of that family?"  
Jouee nodded.  
"Oh... so you're going to be a Priest?"  
"I..." Jouee's voice weakened. Faura could sense the doubt in her. "I don't know..."  
"You don't know?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I see." Faura nodded. She thought she got a glimpse of what Jouee meant when she said _personal reason_.  
Another silence followed. Jouee was dealing with her internal struggle to speak or not, while Faura just sat beside her, waiting.

".....I always think that being a Priest is not my passion." Jouee finally spoke after several minutes.  
"Then you want to be a Monk?" Faura asked. "But... since I don't remember anyone from Kirchner family became one... are you afraid of how your family would see you?"  
Jouee released a sigh. "My mother is against it."  
Faura patted Jouee's shoulder. "And how about your father?"  
"He died in a mission shortly after my younger sister was born."  
"Ack..." Faura replied, "sorry. I-"  
"It's fine." Jouee assured, then looked to the night sky.  
"So that's why you're wandering alone." Faura replied.  
"I can't think clearly in the crowd, so I go to forests to meditate and evaluating myself." Jouee explained. "It's easier to have clearer mind with petrichor around you, so I usually, and secretly, trained myself in Payon Forest. Very few people came across this part of forest, so I usually built a camp here, where I can hunt for mushrooms, herbs, and fishes."  
"Wait, I thought monks are vegans?" Faura bemused.  
"I'm leaning more into a balanced diet, so I'm only avoiding red meats." Jouee answered. "I can eat bird meats like Pecopeco meat and seafood dishes, but not Savage's meat."  
"...means it's so perfect for you to built a camp here, since the beach provides fishes." Faura concluded. Jouee nodded.  
"And it's close to Alberta, so if I want seafood, I can just go there and look for a seafood restaurant or dried seafood." said her."Besides, I need meat to increase my energy."  
"Oh yes!" Faura's eyes sparkled. "Seafood restaurants in Alberta are the best!!"  
"You can never taste that in Prontera!!" Jouee chimed her reply.  
"Yes!!" Faura chimed back, "None can defeat the freshness of the seafood in Alberta!! Ah, now you make me hungry again!"  
Jouee laughed. "If you want to stay here tonight, how about going to Alberta after my morning routine?"  
"Ah, would it disturb your meditation, Jouee?" Faura asked.  
"No,it's not! Because thanks to you, I am able to think more clearly now!"  
"Haha, happy to hear that!" Faura smiled. "How about forming a party, then? If you want to go to Geffen together with me, that is."  
Jouee pondered for a little while.  
"I only hope that the journey helps you make up your mind. I personally think that you have to live your life, and be what you aspire to be. So..."  
"Alright." Jouee nodded. "I'll go to Geffen with you. It seems that the journey will be fun, and it's a great chance to train my body and soul." she then looked at Faura. "Are you okay with my small healing, though?"  
"Oh come on, I'm long-ranged person, shouldn't be too worried with that!"  
"Okay then, I'll cover the buffs and short-ranged fights!"  
Faura raised her right hand, offering a high five to Jouee. "Once again, nice to meet you, Jouee!!"  
Jouee smiled, she usually ventured alone to train her body for combat so no one relied anything to her family. She felt that Faura can be trusted, as she raised her hand, and high fived the Archer's hand.  
"Nice to meet you too, Faura!! Let's have a fun journey together!!"


End file.
